My Only Wish
by puffin
Summary: Will Marik get his wish this Christmas? Please R and R. This is boy/boy so if you don't like then don't read it.


My Only Wish

A/N here is another one-shot by me. It's a Christmas one. I won't tell you who the main pairing is. You'll find out in the end. I hope you all like this and please send in those reviews.

I do not own Yugioh. I make no money off of this.

Marik Ishtar let out a sigh as he walked the streets of Domino City. He had to pick up some cold medicine for his baby brother, Malik. He didn't know why he had to get it, after all his boyfriend, Akifa, was there. Why not make him get it? Marik hated being out in the snow. It was to cold for him.

As he walked he started to notice all the couples around him. They seem to be everywhere. Holding hand and rushing from here to there. It seem like everyone was in love, had someone. "All but me." He mumbled to himself as he kicked some snow out of his way.

"Hell even Malik had someone. Shit even Atemu does." He said with a growl as he started to get depressed.

He then stopped to watch as little girl but a letter in a mail box. He then hears her tell her mother it was a letter to Santa.

Marik just looked to the mail box as he then grin. "May I should write him a letter telling him what I want this year." He said with a chuckle.

"Maybe he could bring me someone to love and be all my own. In a nice big red bow." This got Marik to chuckle even more at this thought.

Once Marik got home he tossed Malik the bag with his stuff in it. "Where's Akifa?" He asked when he realized that the white hair young man was gone.

"Ryou." Malik said as he started too squeezed again. Marik just shook his head as he got his brother some more tissues. Hay Marik did care of Malik, even if he didn't act like it from time to time.

Later that night Marik started to really pen Santa a letter. He added that he had been good this year. Well as good as someone like him could be. He also stated that he only wanted one thing this year. He even said that he would wait here.

"I wonder if I can get him this year. I hope so." Marik said as he signs the letter before he put it on his desk and went to sleep. He never saw someone come in, read his letter to Santa and grin at him before putting the letter back down and leaving.

The next morning Marik put the letter in their mail box. He just stood there looking at the mail box before he smiled and went back inside. Maybe this would work.

It was now Christmas Eve night. In less then four hours it would be Christmas Day. He really did feel like a small child at this time of year. He was temped to go downstairs and peek. Very temped.

Marik knew this was the night Santa would show up. That he was on his way. At lest that what all the kids believe.

If the man was real Marik wonder if he had something, more like someone, special in his sleigh for him. It would be great if his wish did come true.

Marik started to daydream about having that special someone. To love him and hold him. Even kiss under that silly mistletoe that Malik to put up everywhere.

Malik would put the mistletoe on every door way and even in random spots throw out the house. He just loved the green stuff and what one had to do if caught under it. Then again Malik did act like a girl a lot. Sometimes Marik found it hard to believe they were twins with how different they acted.

Marik then imagine Santa placing his true love under the tree. After all he had been very good this year and deserved a special gift.

Marik started to slowly come out of his daydream and thought of his letter. He knew it was picked and if he was still a small child he would have wonder if it reaches Santa on time. Part of him, a small part, really did wonder.

After all only Santa knew of his secret. No one else. Well as far as he knew, no one else did. He didn't know that his secret Santa had read the letter and was going to give him his gift.

When Marik finally got up on Christmas morning he walked out of his room and looked up to the ceiling. Nail to the ceiling smack dap in the middle was mistletoe.

"Mal you've gone over board with that crap!" He yelled while glaring at the stuff. He just knew he would be alone under the damn stuff.

"Did not!" came Malik sleepy yell from his room. "I like it!" Malik then came out as he smiled at his brother. "By the way I think you have a special gift down stairs in a red bow."

"I don't think so Mal." Marik said with a shake of his head.

"You've been really good and Santa heard you. He heard your wish and got you a gift all for you and is waiting for you under the tree." He said as his grin grew and his eyes seem to sparkle.

"I hardly doubt that Mal." Marik said as he headed for the stairs.

"Well it's true!" Malik said with a pout.

When Marik got downstairs he was shocked that his baby brother was right. His only wish was in a big bow under the tree. "Yugi?" he asked, to shock to say anything else.

"Marry Christmas." Yugi then said as he got out from under the tree and walked over to Marik. He then lean in and gave him a kiss.

"It seems Santa came through for me." He said as he took the bow off of Yugi, pulled him close and started to kiss him again.

A/N I hope you all like this. Please send in those reviews and Happy Holidays.


End file.
